So this story doesnt belong to me just so u guys know so dont attack
by nmesoma
Summary: So this story doesnt belong to me just so u guys know so dont attack me this belongs to spmeone on devianart so dont attack me go and support his or hers page so yea so dont attack me unless illm attack u so yea dont report me pls im just trying to hrlp his or her page by post his or gers story and sharing this awsome fanfication i didnt make this fanfication So this story doesnt b


**Everything About Her**

**OXOXO**

**Maybe's it's her blonde silky hair. Or maybe her brown bright eyes. Or the smile that's always present on her face.**

**He doesn't know. It's probably all of her. The way she laughs. The way she smiles. The way she would always help others. The way she blushes.**

**Everything about her.**

**But she's out of his league. She's one of _them_. And he's just a nobody.**

**When he first saw her, he thought she would be one of those bitches who would always snarl and laugh along the sidelines with her friends. But no. She's different.**

**She's the opposite. She's kind, caring, always looks out for others. She's way different than her friends.**

**And that's why he likes her. **

**They've never actually talked or anything, but Natsu doesn't care. As long as he is able to see her every day, healthy and smiling. Smiling. That bright cute smile she would always have.**

**But it was never for him. It would probably be for her friends. Or the teachers. But never for him. He's never seen her smile at him. He's only seen her smile. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less.**

**And he wants to see her smile for him. And only him.**

**But that's impossible.**

**His eyes wander around. He feels the sun beating warmly down at him, greeting him happily. And the birds singing their lovely chorus of tweets.**

**Nothing is out of place. It's the same as always. That doesn't bug him though.**

**He sits on his usual wooden bench, with his lunch his younger sister had prepared him. The bench was a very convenient place to sit, for there was the slight shade of the oak tree that the bench was in front of, and the calming sounds of nature buzzing in his ears. **

**Besides, the brick building that sat in the view in front of him, it was a beautiful view beside him. On his left, he could see the fields. The soccer players and football players kicking and passing the ball to each other. On his right, over the school fence, is the sea. Yes, the school is not too far from the sea, and he could see it. The sun glistening the bluest of the blues, and the seagulls hovering above the sandy beach.**

**Besides the song of the birds, he could hear it. The sea. The waves crashing against the sand.**

**And he knows that's her favourite spot.**

**He would occasionally see her there, gazing out towards the horizon. She was always alone too. With her big floppy hat on her blonde head, and her school bag placed beside her. He watch her stand there, watching the waves crash. And he took note of that.**

**Every day, just a little after lunch, she would go there, watching the waves. She would stand there for exactly 10 minutes, before turning around and walking back to the school.**

**Of course, Natsu wanted to jump over the fence and talk with her. But that would be weird. And she always looks like she's in deep thought. He didn't want to disturb her. So he left her.**

**But today, she wasn't there. She wasn't watching the waves crash with her big floppy hat or the occasional school bag beside her. No. She's not there at all.**

**With a concern look on his face, Natsu turns to look at the field. He could see them playing football again, kicking, screaming, scoring. He's good at football, but never really played it with them. He would always play it with his dad. **

**That's when he sees it. No, her.**

**She's standing not too far from him, under the apple tree closest to the fence that stretched out from the sea fence. **

**And she's standing with someone else.**

**Natsu watches, his heart thumping against his chest. **

**It's a male. A male is with her. Under an apple tree. At the time she's supposed to be at the beach. Why?**

**She has a perplex look on her face as she listens to the male speak. Natsu's sometimes glad he's so observant. **

**He watches. Watches the man tuck a strand of blonde silky hair behind her ear and grin. She blushes, before glaring and hitting him gently on his chest. He laughs.**

**Natsu growls, squeezing the sandwich Wendy had made him. Damn him. They were flirting. And he absolutely _despises _it.**

**He doesn't like anyone touching her. Talking to her._ Looking her way_.**

**Yet, they haven't even met yet.**

**His ears switch on. His ears are very useful sometimes, they can hear almost anything a mile away. Like the sea.**

**"Gray, you're an idiot." She huffs, crossing her arms over her perfect chest.**

**The man supposably called _Gray _smirks, "Am I now, Lucy?" **

**Natsu's face scrunches up. Oh my god. His name is Gray. And he's _horrible _at flirting. He squints his eyes to get a better look at him. Gray? Hah! He has droopy eyes. His name has gotta be droopy eyes.**

**She hums in response, "Yeah. Juvia wouldn't like this. Now will you excuse me? I really need to be somewhere…" She trails off, avoiding his eyes.**

**Natsu observes her. She really wants to go there. To the sea.**

**"Where? To the beach again? There's really nothing to do there, Lucy. All you do is stand there." Droopy eyes rolls his eyes, "Besides, hanging with your friends is much better than wasting your time at the beach."**

**Lucy looks hurt. Her eyes become glossy and her hands tighten into fists. She glares at him, "You jerk! I don't waste my time there! And it's not just a _beach_! It's a special place for me you know!" **

**Natsu blinks. She really likes the sea.**

**Droopy eyes looks a bit taken back, before he raises a brow, "What's wrong, Lucy? Why do you like the beach so much?"**

**Lucy groans in frustration and smacks her hand on his chest, more harshly this time, "Forget it Gray! Leave me alone." **

**She whirls around to Natsu's direction and starts stomping towards him.**

**His eyes widen.**

**Droopy eyes scoffs, "Oh come on, Lucy!"**

**She ignores him and continues stomping towards Natsu, angrily. **

**Natsu watches her with wide eyes. She's coming this way. She's coming to him. She _sees _him.**

**Looking over her shoulder, he could see Droopy eyes glaring at the back of her head. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it, knowing it'll make her feel worse. So he sighs and walks away. He'll talk to her later.**

**He left. Finally. He finally left. He's gone. Droopy fucking eyes is gone. He was starting to get annoying as hell just by looking at him. Natsu wanted to yell out: "HAH! SUCK ON THAT, BITCH!" But his mouth was kept in a tight line. He was too frozen to move, after all.**

**She keeps on walking. Walking towards him. She has stopped stomping. She must've known Droopy eyes left. She shuts her eyes and takes in a deep breath. The smell of the salt of the sea fills her nose.**

**She relaxes.**

**Natsu watches. She likes the sea. She really likes the sea. Maybe that's what makes her calm. The sea. And he couldn't help but think that as cute.**

**Suddenly, she stops and stands right in front of him. She sighs and says, "I'm clam…"**

**His eyes widen. She's relaxing. Trying to calm down. She was stressed. She was hurt from what Droopy eyes said. That jerk. Natsu's hands grip tighter onto the bench that it cracks ever so slightly.**

**Her brown eyes open. His heart suddenly skips a beat. He gulps. Everything about her makes his heart race, he never knew someone as simple as Lucy could do that. Her gaze shifts towards the sea and she finally watches the waves crash. She breathes in and out. In and out. She's calm.**

**Then she senses a presence. She freezes, her eyes widening just a fraction. She whips her head towards him. He winces. Did she really not notice him here the entire time? His heart races, his palms sweat, his eyes widen. She's looking at him.**

**_Looking at him_.**

**They stare at each other for a moment. Him on the bench. Her on her feet. Although it sounds really cliché, he really wants time to stand still. For this moment to last forever. Bu it doesn't.**

**She opens her mouth, "Dragneel?"**

**He almost sputters, his eyes snapping wide open. She knows his name? She knows his name. She fucking knows his name. His cheeks suddenly redden. She knows his fucking stupid ass name! Was he dreaming? Somebody pinch him.**

**But no one does. So he closes his eyes and pinches himself. He cringes and mumbles, "Ow." He pinches hard. His eyes open to see her staring at him, blinking. He flushes and looks away. "Oh, so I'm not dreaming…" He couldn't help but say it. And he did. Right in front of her. His cheeks darken. Did he really just embarrass himself right in front of the girl he's loved since forever but hasn't spoken to her until now? And those are his fucking first words? Oh my god.**

**He looks up, embarrassed. He's going to apologize then leave. Then eat the amazing sandwich Wendy made him. But he doesn't. He doesn't leave. Nor apologize. Because he swore his heart just stopped.**

**She smiles.**

**She's smiling.**

**She's smiling at him. At him. That corner of her cute small lips is tugging up into a smile. Her brown eyes warm and kind. Everything about her. Everything about her right now. Is for him.**

**"No, I'm definitely dreaming…" He mumbles, blushing hard. His wide eyes stare at her stupidly. But what could he do? He's completely paralysed. The girl of his dreams is straight up smiling at him. Only for him. And he's completely blown away. **

**Remember that time when he wanted time to stand still? Well, he lied. Now he wanted time to stand still, right at this very moment. That smile present on her plump lips. If he could take a picture, he would, and frame it, and hang it on his wall. Ew, Natsu that's creepy. **

**"Uh, are you going to eat that?" Her voice slices his thoughts in half like butter.**

**Natsu blinks, coming back to reality. He notices that she's pointing as something on him. He looks down at what she was pointing at. It was the sandwich Wendy had made him, sitting on his lap. Oh. How convenient. His crush just asked if she could eat the food that was sitting right on top of his lap. Nice. Real nice. **

**That's when she realizes. Her cheeks flush, "S-stupid. I didn't mean it like that. Can I have it?"**

**"S-sure…" He stammers, looking away, glaring at anything he could see.**

**Lucy smiles again, "Thanks, Natsu."**

**Oh my god. Dammit. She's so fucking cute. And she said his first name. Dammit. His face was definitely on fire right now.**

**"W-whatever…" He mumbles lowly, passing her the sandwich, wrapped in cling wrap. Their fingertips barely brush against each other before he reels his hand back. Oh my god. Natsu thinks, you just touched her. You just fucking touched her!**

**"Hm, thanks." She licks her lips and unwraps the sandwich. She looks what's in it. Her eyes widen. Natsu watches her take a bite. Her eyes instantly light up, "Oh my gosh!" She manages to get out as she chews, her hand hovering over her mouth so she doesn't seem rude, "This is so good!"**

**Natsu blushes, glaring at his dirty shoes. Damn shoes. **

**Lucy gulps down the food. From the corner of his eyes, he sees her beam, "Did you make this?" She asks, and sits next to him on the bench.**

**He stiffens. They're sitting next to each other. Next to each other!**

**But what makes him stunned the most, was that she could have left to stand by the sea by now, but she stays with him. Wasn't the sea important to her? Why is she still here? With him? Just a classmate of hers? Or was it just the sandwich she saw?**

**"Well… my sister made it…" Natsu answers, having a mini party in his mind with a big banner across his brain which read: "HE DIDN'T STUTTER!" In huge capital letters.**

**Lucy smiles, "She's good at cooking."**

**"She makes me lunch almost every day." Natsu says.**

**"Does she?" Lucy enquires.**

**"Yeah…" He nods, "She's younger too."**

**"Awh," Lucy giggles, "How cute." She takes another bite.**

**Natsu's cheeks heat up. She giggled. She fucking giggled. He really needs to thank Wendy for making him lunch today.**

**"Do you sit here every day?" She asks, after swallowing.**

**Natsu nods.**

**"Huh, my spot by the sea is just over there." Her arm rises and her finger points to the spot Natsu sees her every time she's by the sea, "Why haven't I seen you?"**

**"I… I don't know." Natsu mumbles, "But I do see you every time." Oh shit, dammit, crap. He wasn't supposed to say that.**

**Lucy, who manages to hear, has her eyes wide, "Really? Why didn't you come say hi?"**

**He really wanted to say: "Because everything about you is too perfect for me." But he doesn't. Obviously. He only shuts his eyes and sighs. He responds.**

**He responds with exactly the same statement he didn't want to say. Oh my god. He's an idiot.**

**Lucy blushes, "I-I am not!" She huffs, glaring playfully, "I-I'm not perfect."**

**Natsu nods, "Yes you are." Why is he still talking? "You're way out of my league." Why isn't he shutting up? "I was too nervous…" Why is he still fucking talking?!**

**The blonde blinks at him, before looking away, "I-I…"**

**"Everything about you…" Natsu continues, before pausing and biting his lip. Thanks to his annoying loud mouth, he can't back down now. Don't be a wuss, Natsu. Finish it. "Your smile, your laugh, your presence," **

**Lucy listens with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.**

**"…I can't stand without." He gulps, "B-because I-I've fallen f-for you and I've noticed every day you go to the s-sea… And how you l-like the sea. T-that's why I'm always on this bench… To watch you – Oh my god. I should shut up." He buries his face in his hands. IDIOT! He yells mentally. He wants to cry. He wants to go back in time and resay everything he had just said. But he can't. Because he's the biggest idiot in the whole –**

**"You're probably calling yourself an idiot right now…"**

**Natsu looks up and turns his head to look at Lucy.**

**She's smiling again. Her cute smile. His cheeks redden.**

**Lucy raises her hand and pats his shoulder, "Natsu… you're calling yourself an idiot aren't you?"**

**He stares at her, before he turns away, "N-no."**

**"Yes you are. And you're not one."**

**"Y-yes I am. I am an idiot." He grumbles.**

**"Natsu!" Lucy sits up straight and gently gives him a flick to the forehead. Although it didn't hurt, he grumbles an 'ow' and sits up straight as well, rubbing his forehead.**

**She glares at him, "You're not an idiot! Well, I guess you probably are one but –"**

**"Oh my god, I knew it."**

**"NATSU! DON'T INTURUPTED ME!" **

**He frowns. She sighs.**

**"Natsu… you're the sweetest idiot in the whole world." She leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, "And everything about you is perfect too."**

**His eyes widen. He stares at her.**

**She smiles warmly, "You're grin," She points at his lips, "You're hair," She points at his oddly coloured pink hair, "And you're warmth…" She slowly cups his cheek, the one she had kissed. "…I can't stand without."**


End file.
